Cell adhesion to the lumenal surface of blood vessels is a dynamic process mediated by the mechanical forces associated with blood flow. Due to the difficulties associated with i) accurately measuring variable hemodynamic forces across different vascular geometries and ii) imaging peripheral cell adhesion events in vivo, parallel plate flow chambers have been used to simulate these processes in a more controllable in vitro setting. These devices produce a parabolic flow velocity profile between two planar surfaces, subjecting each surface to uniform fluid shear stress. However, current devices suffer from deficiencies.